


Peanut

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Parent!Stucky verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Depressed Bucky Barnes, Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lullabies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even before they'd gotten Becca, Bucky had mental problems. He'd gone through some horrible things in his life abroad, and he'd come home with a fractured mind and depression. Everything with Becca had been planned before Bucky went abroad for three months, and she was theirs by the time he got back. </p>
<p>Bucky's depression was bad enough that Steve was taking care of Becca most of the time, not that Steve minded. Bucky just couldn't bring himself to see Becca as his child quite yet, unable to fully accept himself either. He loved Becca, he really did, but his mind was telling him not to get attached.</p>
<p>(Or: Bucky Barnes wants to be a Good Dad as best he can.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, more Stucky with kids! I might do a little series of these, with Becca and Ian from 'Don't Swear, It's Bad'. They're just so cute. And Steve and Bucky as parents are adorable.

Even before they'd gotten Becca, Bucky had mental problems. He'd gone through some horrible things in his life abroad, and he'd come home with a fractured mind and depression. Everything with Becca had been planned before Bucky went abroad for three months, and she was theirs by the time he got back.

 

Bucky's depression was bad enough that Steve was taking care of Becca most of the time, not that Steve minded. Bucky just couldn't bring himself to see Becca as his child quite yet, unable to fully accept himself either. He loved Becca, he really did, but his mind was telling him not to get attached.

 

One night, when Becca was five months old, Steve had turned in early while Bucky was still watching TV, curled up on the couch with his popcorn. He'd just fallen asleep when he'd heard Becca crying. Sighing, he crawled out of bed to go to the nursery, sliding on a pair of slippers as he went.

 

By the time Steve got to the nursery, Becca had already stopped crying. He stood a few feet down the hall, as he had heard Bucky's voice coming form inside the room.

 

“Hey, peanut,” Bucky muttered. “You're gonna wake your Papa if you keep screamin' like that, y'know?”

 

Becca seemed to make a noise of confusion, reaching out to grab Bucky's loose hair.

 

“You need to go back to sleep,” Bucky said, fake-serious. “Would you like me to sing you something, peanut? I should warn you, Daddy can't sing for nothin'.”

 

Becca made a noise of encouragement, clapping her hands with a toothless grin.

 

“Alright, peanut,” Bucky mumbled, taking a deep breath before softly launching into the first few words of the lullaby Winifred Barnes, his mother, would sing to him when he was sick as a kid so he'd sleep. He hadn't heard it in a while, so he got some of the words wrong, but the sentiment was still there.

 

Soon enough, Becca was asleep, her little fist wrapped around Bucky's hair. He carefully removed it, getting up and placing her back into the crib. He poked her nose softly with a small smile, heading out the door with a quiet 'sleep well, peanut'.

 

Steve quickly made it look like he hadn't been listening in as Bucky left the nursery, but he failed.

 

“I know you were listenin', Stevie,” Bucky chuckled softly. “I figured you were sleepin', so I took care of her for you.”

 

“That was adorable, Buck,” Steve smiled, motioning for his husband to come closer. Once he was in arm's reach, Steve pulled the shorter man into a hug. “You're getting better with her.”

 

“I guess I am,” Bucky muttered into Steve's shoulder. “I want her to like me,” he added softly, wrapping his arms around Steve.

 

“She already does,” Steve assured him. “You're her Daddy, of course she likes you.”

 

“Thanks, Stevie,” Bucky smiled, pulling away just far enough to kiss Steve's cheek. “Now, it's time for _us_ to go to sleep. We've got to meet Bruce and Clint tomorrow morning, remember?”

 

“I remember,” Steve sighed, pulling away but taking Bucky's hand as they headed for their own bedroom.

 

“Love you, Stevie,” Bucky muttered as they curled up together in bed, pulling the blanket up around his shoulders.

 

“Love you too, Buck,” Steve smiled, draping his arm over Bucky's waist as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
